disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightsaber
The Lightsaber is a pack featured in Disney Infinity. It originates from Star Wars, and is used as a weapon. ''Disney Infinity The Lightsaber can be used as a weapon in the Toy Box of ''Disney Infinity. It is unlocked when all of the figures in the Hall of Heroes are at least level 1, meaning there is a statue is on each pedestal. A cinematic will play of the Lightsaber rising out of the center and waving around. After you leave the Hall of Heroes, you can equip it. In Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition, it becomes available from the Toy Store by completing any Star Wars Play Set, but requires a update to get before it unlocks. Description A lightsaber is a fictional weapon made popular in the Star Wars universe. A "laser sword," it consists of a polished metal hilt which projects a brightly lit blade generally about 4 feet or 1.22 meters long, though some lightsabers are of a different length. The lightsaber is the signature weapon of the Jedi order and their Sith counterparts, both of whom can use them for close combat, or to deflect blaster bolts. Its distinct appearance was created using rotoscoping for the original films, and digitally for the prequel trilogy. The lightsaber first appeared in the original Star Wars film (1977) and every Star Wars movie has featured at least one lightsaber duel. In 2008, a survey of approximately 2,000 film fans found it to be the most popular weapon in film history. Trivia *It is unknown exactly which character's lightsaber this lightsaber is supposed to represent, or if it is simply supposed to be a generic lightsaber, the possible characters whose lightsaber this may belong to include Yoda, Luke Skywalker after getting his right hand cut off by Darth Vader in the infamous duel in Episode V, and Ahsoka Tano. It also bears a slight resemblance to the 2 lightsabers used by General Grievous as he wields 2 green blades, and Anakin's second lightsaber that he wielded in Episode II (after his original got destroyed), prior to it getting destroyed by Count Dooku during his brief duel on Geonosis. *Before it was revealed what this pack was, the Lightsaber was known as The Ultimate Pack. *The third hit from the Lightsaber does infinite damage, and can take down all enemies with just the 3 hit combo in Disney INFINITY and Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition. *Slamming down the lightsaber by holding the attack button also does Infinite damage, this is not the case in Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition. *Despite it being well known for its famous saber locking ability in the films, it lacks the ability to saberlock with the Star Wars bosses in-game, even if a Force wielder (like Anakin Skywalker for example) wields it in-game, it still won't saber lock likely since it would take time to make animations for all characters. *The Lightsaber has gone through several lighting models before switching to the familiar Star Wars look, in 1.0 it had the same look as it does in 3.0 (with the hilt strongly resembling Yoda's), while in 2.0 it looked like a green glow stick with a hilt (only lighting up while swinging it), in 3.0 it was changed back to the look it had in 1.0 (only with the hilt now resembling Anakin's and Grievous'). *Any character holding it can block while holding the lightsaber, it doesn't send back projectiles but stops them, however there are certain characters that have the ability Ricochet unlocked in their skill tree, they can still reflect projectiles back with the lightsaber equipped in a similar fashion to the Force Wielders (except they'll flinch like normal when they are reflecting, rather than swinging the saber to block). *It's the only weapon in the entire ''Disney Infinity ''series that goes from a normal unlock in two games (requires players to collect all 1.0 characters for it to appear), to a playset unlock in the third installment (which requires an internet update to unlock along with beating any of the 3 main Star Wars playsets). Gallery Donald Lightsaber.jpeg|Donald Duck using the lightsaber. Mickey Lightsaber.jpg|Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey Mouse with the lightsaber. Jack_Lightsaber.jpg|Jack Skellington with the lightsaber. SaberOfLight.png File:Disney Infinty How to get the Lightsaber Category:Star Wars Category:Weapon Category:Packs Category:Toy Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Category:Disney Infinity 1.0 Category:Available in 2.0 Category:Available in 3.0